Ash's Poipole/History/Wild
When Poipole was in its home world, it lived in a nest with multiple other and an elder . A , in its , also lived in the same world, whose light would make the world a lush and green planet. Although it would often protect the Poipole and Naganadel, one day a meteorite came crashing down and in order to protect the world from its impact, Necrozma collided with it. But in destroying the meteorite, it turned into a different form with a black appearance and fell into a crevasse. After falling, the change in Necrozma's form caused it to be encased in a spiky and crystallized cocoon and turned the lush and bright world into a desolate and dark place. The Poipole and Naganadel would huddle together and take in the remnants of light left. Poipole later left the world, attempting to find a better place to live. Poipole first appeared towards the end of The Professors' New Adventure!, when it was seen traversing through an Ultra Wormhole. It reappeared in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where it emerged from the wormhole on Melemele Island and started roaming around. Soon, it came to witness and battling a during their first Ultra Guardians mission, and became fascinated by the light produced by 's attacks. It excitedly approached Pikachu while the rest of the group had their attention on whether Buzzwole's capture was successful or not. In Love at First Twirl!, Poipole recalled Pikachu's after encountering a wild , and went looking for him, eventually finding him at the Pokémon School. While Ash and his classmates were focusing on their lesson, Poipole attracted Pikachu's attention and lured him away, wanting to see Pikachu's moves again. After Pikachu had shared an apple with it, Poipole started showing its affection towards him with constant nuzzling. Ash's Rowlet, who was looking for Pikachu, mistook this as Pikachu being in trouble and tried to attack Poipole, only for Poipole to panic and use on Rowlet, ing it. After Pikachu scolded Poipole, it understood its mistake and offered to help carry Rowlet. While going through Hau'oli City, the two were attacked by , who tried to capture them, but were saved when Ash showed up. Later, Poipole was brought to the Ultra Guardians base where Lusamine contacted the group and, since had been unable to recognize it, told them the name they had chosen to give for Poipole. Lusamine also suggested that Ash should Poipole and take care of it until they could figure out the location of the wormhole it had appeared from, which he agreed to. However, Poipole happily evaded all the Beast Balls that Ash tried to throw at it, thinking that Ash was playing with it. suggested that they'd demonstrate to Poipole what going into and being let out of a Poké Ball would be like, which Ash did by repeatedly recalling and sending out Rowlet. With the demonstration done and Poipole now understanding his intentions, Ash prepared to throw another Beast Ball, only for Poipole to touch the ball and be caught voluntarily, much to everyone's surprise. Later, Poipole was seen playing with Ash and at 's house, even painting a picture of Pikachu on the wall.